Una nueva esperanza
by tomoyo granger
Summary: Las cosas se complican Voldemort es ayudado por demonios! Draco trata de cambiar de bando? Hermione como puede ayudar en esto? Lean!
1. El Inicio

Como estan ps regreso con una nueeva historia!! Espero sea mejor q la anterior y los dejo con las aclaraciones aburridas de la autora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx- cambio de esena

_palabras en cursiva_- flashback

y claro mis notas entre parentesis. Bueno ahora si los dejo con el primer capitilo

* * *

1. El Inicio

En uno de los vagones del Expreso de Howgarts se encontraba el Trío de Oro junto con Ginny y Luna, solo que el ambiente era más triste de lo normal. Salían de su quinto año, solo que este había sido el peor de todos. Habían perdido a Sirius, se había ido para siempre.

Hermione todavía se veía un poco débil (N/A: si leyeron el libro saben a lo que me refiero) y por sus mejillas se podía notar el camino que sus lagrimas habían recorrido momentos antes.

Ginny tenía un aspecto muy parecido solo que ella ahora se encontraba dormida.

Ron se veía triste y tenia la mirada perdida como todos, le dolía lo de Sirius, pero ahora le preocupaba más su amigo, se le veía tan abatido que ni se le reconocía.

Luna estaba perdida (N/A: mas de lo normal claro esta) sus grandes ojos se veían un poco hinchados y reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Y harry… ni hablar de Harry ya no lloraba tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados estaba pálido y demacrado pues no había estado comiendo bien y su mirada estaba perdida, solo veía a través de la ventanilla y en sus pensamientos lo único que podía hacer era ver a Sirius calla a través del velo. Sabia que había sido su culpa si el no se hubiera dejado engañar por Voldemort Sirius seguiría vivo, él lo sabia.

Estaban por llegar y con él su encierro odiaba esa casa, por suerte solo serian unas semanas.

-Chico los esperamos estas vacaciones en la Madriguera – dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio

-Sí, por cierto yo llegare unos días tarde ya que también debo pasar tiempo con mis papas no creen? Yoles mando una carta cuando ya vaya a ir – dijo hermione

-Bueno si hay algún cambio en mi llegada yo les aviso pero no creo - dijo Luna con sus ojos soñadores

-Yo todavía no le he dicho a mi abuela pero no creo q se negué – hablo por primera vez Neville en todo el camino

Siguieron hablando sobre frivolidades olvidándose por unos instantes de todo lo que había ocurrido días antes y olvidándose de la situación actual en la que se encontraba el mundo mágico en estos momentos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En estos momentos el castillo Howgarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba en silencio. Silencio a comparación del ruido habitual. En estos momentos los profesores por fin podían descansar un poco después de un ciclo había que reponerse para el siguiente.

En el despacho de Dumbledore se podían distinguir dos siluetas hablando.

-Por favor acepta el puesto, el próximo año te necesitare más de lo que te imaginas

-Esta bien lo pensare te daré mi respuesta en esta semana

-Confió en ti – dijo el director con esa mirada tan enigmática que lo caracterizaba mientras que su acompañante salía del despacho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que todo esto sucedía en otro lugar muy, muy lejano. Tan lejano que ya no era considerado el mundo de los mortales…

-Señor, ha sido confirmado los demonios se han mezclado en asuntos de humanos han violado el tratado que se hizo hace tiempo – menciono un ser halado

Mmm no podemos permitir que los demonios interfieran en esto- murmuro el que parecía se el que se encargaba de todo ahí – alguien sabe por que aceptaron ayudar ?

No, señor desconocemos la causa, pero debió ser un trato que los favoreciera ya que sino no hubieran aceptado, no crees Miles?

Tienes razón, bueno yo me tengo que retirar tengo que enseñarle algo a algunos diablillos – dijo el señor con una gran sonrisa – sino sabes que podrían llegar a destruir todo o la mayoría de la ciudad como la vez pasada jaja

Claro señor , no queremos que se repita ese incidente aunque debo admitir que fue gracioso – dijo el otro ser recordando como tres jóvenes habían hecho tremenda revuelta

MAESTROOOOO ¡!!!!!!! – exclamaron tres jóvenes

Jóvenes, no han hecho ninguna maldad verdad?? – exclamo Miles

Claro que no como puedes pensar eso de nosotros – exclamo el más grande de dos jóvenes- nosotros somos unos ángeles

Y tu sabes que es literal, Miles – dijo la única mujer del grupo que al parecer era también la más joven

Venga Miles sabes que somos incapaces de hacer algo malo – dijo el que era el pequeño de los hombres

Solo Dios sabe porque están aquí jaja

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando se sintio un cambio en ese ambiente de armonía que caracterizaba el lugar algo malo estaba sucediendo. Salieron del lugar donde se encontraban y se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo atacados por demonios.

* * *

Y q les parecio??? Espero sus reviews ya sean criticas o ideas se acepta de todo!! ESpero poner pronto el siguiente capitulo!!

Besos!!! Tomoyo Granger


	2. Encuentros

Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero les guste lo trate de hacer un poco más largo del anterior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx- cambio de esena

_palabras en cursiva_- flashback

y claro mis notas entre parentesis. Bueno ahora si los dejo con el primer capitulo

Bueno Clocho ( marca registrada) jaja como lo prometi el segundo capitulo es para ti, para katara higurashi y para todos mis queridos lectores.

* * *

**2. Encuentros**

****

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando se sintio un cambio en ese ambiente de armonía que caracterizaba el lugar algo malo estaba sucediendo. Salieron del lugar donde se encontraban y se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo atacados por demonios.

Código rojo estamos siendo atacados por demonios- se escucho resonar una voz por toda la ciudad.

Cualquiera que no hubiera estado peleando por salvarse o salvar a otros hubiera visto magnifico espectáculo. Los demonios con vestimentas oscuras y los angeles con colores claros y sus magnificas alas. Los demonio atacaban con una especie de humo color verde y otro azul con negro que era veneno y flechas negras (estaban obviamente envenenadas) y los angeles con flechas doradas y con ráfagas de aire, fuego, agua y tierra. (N/a. si aunque estén en el cielo hay todo eso).

GAVIN, BIANCA, JOSEPH!! – gritó miles- vengan ustedes no pelearan hoy. No creo que tengamos esperanza en esta batalla , así que quiero que se pongan a salvo en el mundo de los mortales y no traten de volver acá a menos que yo valla por ustedes.

Pero nosotros somos de los mejores en cuanto a combate se refiere no veo el porque nos tengamos que ir- comento molesto Joseph- además yo no pienso irme de aquí.

Si yo concuerdo con el no me pienso ir – dijo Bianca mirando a Gavin que no decía nada con malos ojos.

No me importa lo que piensen o no se van de aquí porque se van – dijo ya un poco irritado Miles- así que prepárense- dijo al tiempo en el que empezaba a pronunciar extrañas palabras.

Ante esto Joseph se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar atacando a diestra y siniestra.

Espera Joe, no te vallas- dijo Gavin al tiempo en el que corría tras de él pero este no le hacia caso.

Joseph estaba tan ensimismado que no vio que lo iban a atacar por atrás, pero justo cuando lo iba a tocar la flecha negra sintió un golpe; este al voltear se dio cuenta que la flecha estaba enterrada en el pecho de Gavin.

-Nooo!!!!!!!- exclamaron 2 voces- Gavin!!!

Miles había visto todo pero no había podido hacer nada puesto que el conjuro que estaba llevando acabo tenía que ser realizado con la mayor de las concentraciones.

-Gavin responde! Me puedes oír- decía Joseph desesperado

-Como esta Joe? Esta bien? – decía una lacrimosa Bianca- Gavin?

En ese momento en el que Bianca llegaba al lado de Gavin y de Joe se completo el hechizo al tiempo en que se veían rodeados por una intensa luz.

Lo siento- susurro Miles mientras los veía desvanecerse con una lagrima en el rostro- Cuídense mucho.

Mientras que en las sombras se ocultaba un ser. " Esta guerra esta por terminar y yo seré quien la gane" mientras que una escalofriante risa se escuchaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore se encontraba paseando por los jardines, mientras pensaba cual seria el mejor camino a seguir cuando las cosas dieran un giro inesperado, con cuanta cautela se deberían mover, estrategias, en fin un montón de cosas más, pero también pensaba en ...

Poco a poco Dumbledore se fue acercando un poco más al límite del bosque prohibido y ahí se paro. En ese momento una columna de luz se vio en el lugar, apareciendo con ella tres jóvenes.

Bienvenidos los estaba esperando- dijo Albus con una sonrisa

Pero en lugar de una respuesta lo único que los jóvenes pudieron hacer al menos dos de ellos fue llorar.

Fue mi culpa, si le hubiera hecho caso a Miles esto no hubiera pasado- decía con coraje y lagrimas Joe

Ga.. gavin- decía Bianca mientras miraba hacia arriba y fue cuando se fijo que había una persona mas (n/a: ps que sordos no?)- qui.. quien es usted?

Fue hasta ese momento en el cual Joe miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso frente a Bianca de forma protectora.

Que hace usted aquí? Que quiere?- pregunto Joe con voz fría

Bienvenidos los estaba esperando, mucho gusto mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy un viejo amigo de Miles- les dijo con una sonrisa

………..

Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Bianca y el de él es Joseph.

Un placer conocerlos y ahora quieren llevar a la enfermería a su compañero, parece herido- dijo Albus con preocupación

Muchas gracias por su oferta señor pero mi hermano esta muerto- dijo Bianca con lagrimas en el rostro

Disculpen pero de todas formas vamos a entrar no se vallan a enfermar- dijo albus

Y así se encaminaron al castillo Joe iba cargando a Gavin y Bianca iba con él mientras Albus iba un poco más adelante.

Deberías portarte más amable el señor se esta ofreciendo a hacerse cargo de nosotros y tu te comportas así- venia reprochándole Bianca- se como te sientes pero no deberías comportarte así

Llegaron al castillo y albus les dijo que dejaran a Gavin en la enfermería mientras el se ocupaba de las cosas para que tuviera un funeral y fuera enterrado.

Después del entierro en el cual solo estuvieron presentes Joe y Bianca regresaron al castillo ( el entierro fue en otro lado) fueron a ver a Albus ya que se los había pedido.

-Podemos pasar – dijeron ambos

- Adelante, les presento a algunos de los profesores que imparten clases aquí. Ella es Minerva Mcgonagal, el es Severus Snape y el es Remus Lupin.

- Mucho gusto dijeron ambos

- Ellos son la srta. Bianca y el sr. Joseph y se van a quedar este año con nosotros necesito que les enseñen todo vana entrar en el curso de sexto año.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la Madriguera todo era relajo y la casa estaba patas arriba. Se la pasaban entre bromas por parte de los gemelos, algunos reclamos por parte de Hermione etc. Un día en el cuarto de los hombres ( ron, harry).

-No han notado que la orden trama algo al iniciar las vacaciones se vio mucho movimiento y ahora esta todo tranquilo, algo debe haber pasado no creen? –pregunto Hermione

- Pues ahorita que lo mencionas antes de que ustedes llegaran Lupin pasaba mucho tiempo aquí y ahora ni su sombra y ni hablar de Dumbledore ¿ alguien sabe si sigue vivo o al menos en este continente? – dijo con un poco de dramatismo Ron

-No seas exagerado Ron sabes bien que Dumbledore no viene muy seguido por aquí, pero lo que me resulta extraño es lo de Lupin creen que este en alguna misión?- dijo Harry

- No lo se pero habrá que ir con cuidado

Estaban hablando de eso cuando Molly los mando llamar para ir a cenar.

-Mañana van a ir al callejón para comprar sus libros así que estén listos como al mediodía

-Si mama vamos a estar listos muy bien pues ahora todos a dormir que mañana va a ser un día muy pesado… muy pesado- dijo al tiempo en que todos salían de la cocina

Al otro día todo mundo estaba corriendo para ir a desayunar y que no los dejaran porque se les había hecho tarde.

-Niños les dije que estuvieran preparados. Hay merlín apúrense

Una vez terminado el desayuno en el cual por cierto se había atragantado más de uno con los panques que había hecho la sra. Weasly porque como era tarde solo los dejo comerse un pan la única que había desayunado bien había sido Hermione. Decidieron ir al callejón por polvos flu.

Muy bien los voy a dejar ir solos porque confió en que no se meterán en ningún problema verdad? – dijo amenazante la sra. Weasly

No mamá , ya podemos irnos?

Si ya ven Giny cariño tu vienes conmigo

Pero porque si ellos van solos déjame ir con ellos por favor

Esta bien corre

Nos vemos aquí dentro de dos horas esta bien? No lleguen tarde

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Albus estos niños son sorprendentes aprenden muy rápido. Creo que lo mejor es que vallan a comprar hoy sus libros y sus uniformes- dijo Minerva

- Si creo que es lo mejor que los acompañen Severus y Remus

Mientras que en los jardines se encontraban platicando dos personas Joe y Bianca ( n/a: quienes creían Snape y Lupin?)

Bianca si pudieras elegir entre irte o quedarte que es lo que escogerías?- preguntó Joe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bianca

No lo se hace un par de días te hubiera dicho que regresar indudablemente, pero ya que estuvimos viviendo qui un tiempo y que todos nos tratan muy bien pues no lo se, la verdad extraño a Miles, pero de ahí en fuera no quisiera regresar

Si creo saber como te sientes

-Niños Albus dice que tienen que ir a comprar sus materiales y uniformes hoy – dijo un sonriente Remus

A mi me parece bien tu que opinas Joe?

Me da igual ,quien vendría con nosotros?

Pues creo que yo y Snape- dijo Rem

Y a que hora nos vamos?

Ahorita mismo solo vallan por sus capas y nos vamos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muy bien primero vamos por sus uniformes y después por sus libros- dijo Severus

Y así se dirigieron a la tienda estuvieron así como hora y media y ya estaban un poco hartos pero la final se compraron dos uniformes de diario y uno de gala. Después se dirigieron a Floorish & Boots.

-Bien los dejamos aquí tenemos algo que hacer si acaban y nosotros no hemos regresado quiero que se vallan al Caldero Chorreante para comer les quedo claro? – dijo remus

-Si rem no te preocupes- dijo Bianca

………………………………..

Oigan chicos compremos los libros y después vallamos por un helado les parece? – pregunto muy animada Hermione

Si, pero no preferirías ir primero por el helado- dijo Ron – esque yo ya tengo un poco de hambre

No, porque ya se nos esta haciendo tarde además es más importante comprar los libros que el helado, eso lo podemos hacer cuando queramos- refuto Hermione

Ya chicos dejen de pelearse- dijo Harry ya un poco harto de sus discusiones pues así la habían pasado la mayor parte del día y él ya estaba cansado

Entraron a la librería y se separaron para buscar cada quien sus libros correspondientes. Hermione aparte estaba viendo que otros libros se podría comprar, estaba tan ensimismada en un libro que no vio a alguien que estaba enfrente y choco con él.

-Disculpa no te vi. esque estaba distraída – dijo Hermione un poco apenada y sorprendida ya que enfrente de ella había una chica muy bonita pero casualmente iba toda de negro con todo y capa lo que hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva

-No hay problema yo también iba distraída- dijo ella parándose y ayudando a Hermione también

- Hermione estas bien?- dijo Harry que había visto todo y se había acercado a ver si todo estaba bien

- Sí no te preocupes

- Bianca!! Ya vamonos se hace tarde!! – se escucho decirle a un chico un poco más alejado

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir disculpa otra vez- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta alcanzar al chico que la había llamado- eres un desesperado estaba viendo que otros libros había ahí- dijo Bianca mientras salían del local

-Estas segura que estas bien Hermione?

- Sí gracias, pero bueno nosotros también tenemos que irnos

Y después de que cada uno acabara de comprar sus útiles correspondientes fueron por el helado que tanto quería Hermione.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí a la sabelotodo, a los pobretones, a la lunatica y al cara rajada.

- Que quieres hurón? Enojado porque papi esta en Azcaban?- dijo Harry

- No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre

Se iban a empezar a pelear cuando…

-Hola como están? Nos volvemos a ver- se escucho la voz de una joven

- Mira Joe ella es… mm disculpa como te llamas? – preguntó Bianca – jaja lo único que se es que te atropelle en la librería

- Hay Bianca como pretendes presentarme a alguien si ni siquiera sabes su nombre- dijo Joe

Todos se les habían quedado viendo como pobres locos y estos de donde salieron

-Bueno nos vamos a presentar yo soy Bianca y él es Joe. Y ustedes?

- Bueno yo soy Hermione Granger, el es Harry Potter, ella es Luna Lovewood y ellos son Ron, Giny, Fred y George Weasly

-Mucho gusto dijeron los hermanos (Bianca y Joe) y tú?

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy

* * *

Y que les pareció. Les gusto? Me tarde mucho en terminarlo tratare de subir el que sigue lo más rapido que pueda, si es que la escuela me deja esque me han mandado un monton de trabaja y muchas cosas más.

Recuerden sus Reviews ya sea para criticas o felicitaciones jaj lo que sea!

Besos Tomoyo Granger


End file.
